1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing dynamic positioning and alignment aids for software objects for computer programs having a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Assisted Drafting (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. Some CAD programs provide templates and palettes that help users create documents, graphical presentations, etc. However, these templates and palettes provide only limited assistance and do little to help the user connect standard CAD components, such as shapes and other objects, in the CAD document.
Many standard components have several connection points that can connect to other components. Typically, if a user wants to connect components together, the user must drag the components onto the working screen, and subsequently use toolbar accessed functions to move the component, rotate the component, or size the component in order to create a finished document or graphical presentation.
This multiple step approach of dragging the components onto the screen and then modifying the components to create a drawing is inefficient and time consuming. Further, the process is not easily learned by a user, and prevents many users from utilizing the CAD program to its fullest extent.
Further, once the components are assembled on the screen, users typically want to edit the drawing by moving components around to better present the graphical data, or rearrange boxes, text, etc. to create a better graphical presentation. Many times, each component must be moved separately, requiring the user to again drag each component to a new position and realign the components.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for connecting components in a CAD program, in order to create documents faster. Further, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for connecting components in a CAD program that eliminates the need for accessing toolbar or menu functions. There is also a need in the art for coupling components together so that the components can be moved as a group.